


Active Inactivity

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile Dawk Positivity Week Drabble: To Love (Day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Active Inactivity

Nile sighed, long and deep, and entirely to himself. He could have told them what was about to happen. He could have warned them. But, in the end, he did nothing. He held no allegiance, after all, to the man on the throne, other than that man paid his wage.

Nile didn’t have the same luxury as Erwin. Erwin didn’t have a wife and three children to look after. Erwin didn’t know the fear that gripped the heart at the idea of anything happening to those people most beloved to him; his own flesh and blood. Erwin could act as reckless as he pleased.

If Nile, however, had as much as sneezed anything that remotely sounded like insurrection, he would have watched everything he cherished tumble to shit around him. He couldn’t take the risk, but that didn’t mean he had to do anything about what he saw unfolding in front of his eyes.

Nile could have told them that Erwin wasn’t the type of man to show his hand unless he was pretty certain he was calling their bluff. He hadn’t been sure until he’d visited Erwin in the prison; he’d been afraid, yes, but his eyes had also said ‘I know something you don’t know’.

Having grown up seeing that look, Nile knew what it meant.

And the fact that Erwin had, once again, asked about Marie and children, let Nile know that he understood; he knew why Nile stood back impassive and indifferent to his plight. He understood what length’s Nile would go to in order to protect his family. Even though, in his heart, all Nile wanted to do was stand by Erwin.

That night he had kissed the children each goodnight, and tucked them into their beds, safe and protected; and then he had held Marie so tight, battling his yell of frustration, fighting against the tears. Marie’d brushed the hair back from his face and ran soft fingers over his cheek.

“What is it?” she’d asked quietly into the darkness. “What’s wrong?”

He’d wanted to say that everything was wrong. He’d wanted to apologise for being useless. He’d wanted to pray for whatever Erwin was planning to succeed. He’d wanted to stand for something again. He’d wanted to stand by his childhood friend and brother in arms. He’d wanted to be able to breathe. But what had came out of his mouth was:

“I’m just tired.”

He should have known really, that day in the throne room, hearing Erwin’s words, seeing Erwin’s defiance in the face of such fucking hypocrisy, that it was all part of his design. But Nile’s heart had been beating so hard in his ears, his blood running hot and thick in his veins. He had overseen the building of the gallows; the gallows where he would have to lead Erwin, and place the noose around his neck.

The overwhelming guilt at what he was going to have to do, made him feel nauseous; made him feel worthless. He couldn’t even look at Erwin. He couldn’t bare to think of it.

When the messenger came, announcing that the wall had fallen, and the titans were heading forwards his family, Nile’s objectives changed instantly; his instinct to protect his family kicking in; and he did exactly what Erwin had always known he would do. He protected his family. And the monarchy fell.

Later, Nile hadn’t known whether he wanted to punch Erwin or kiss him; but in the end he’d gone with a handshake. Erwin would have known anyway. They’d all played the game exactly how Erwin thought they would.

Things were about to change.


End file.
